


Home is Where the Heart Is

by A_Thousand_Skies (cywscross)



Series: Dr. Stone Oneshots [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuwa Fuwa Fic, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/A_Thousand_Skies
Summary: They've never been one of those couples who need to be in each other's space every minute of the day. But Senkuu is the first person Ryuusui wants to see after a month away, and Ryuusui is one of the few who can pull Senkuu away from his experiments. They've neverneededeach other, but - as Ryuusui often says - desire is noble, and neither of them would want for anyone else.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Series: Dr. Stone Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts challenge on DW](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> [**Prompt:** 023\. Return](https://cywscross.dreamwidth.org/17140.html)
> 
> [Cross-Posted from Tumblr](https://a-stone-world-saga.tumblr.com/post/188945618891/senkuu-kun-senkuu-kun-senkuu-grunts-and)

“Senkuu-kun? Senkuu-kun!”

Senkuu grunts and doesn’t look up from the frothing beaker in front of him, carefully stirring it as his other hand pours the transparent contents of a second beaker into the mixture. He checks the temperature, then cranks it up five degrees more, noting the colour change as the previous dull blue gradually lightens to a brilliant pink.

“Senkuu-kun!” Yuzu says once more, voice just shy of a shout as she slaps her hands down on the opposite side of the table.

It’s only due to years of having Taiju and Yuzu barging in on his experiments at the most inopportune times that prevents Senkuu from startling as he _very calmly_ tips the rest of the _highly volatile acid_ into the _boiling contents_ of his first beaker before shutting off the hot plate that it’s balanced on.

The beaker bubbles, and the pink looks almost ominously bright at this point, but - miracle of miracles - it doesn’t explode.

He finally looks up, right eye twitching. “Yuzuriha. _What._”

Yuzu of course just gives him a _look_, not at all cowed by their _near-miss with death_. Senkuu feels like maybe all the experiments he’s dragged her and Taiju into over the years probably weren’t the best for developing their self-preservation instincts.

“Don’t you what me, Senkuu-kun,” Yuzu crosses her arms, and it earns her a little more of Senkuu’s attention. Yuzu doesn’t normally get so worked up.

He frowns. “What’s wrong then?” He recalls the date. Ah. “Did something happen with your art fair? That’s today, right?”

Yuzu huffs. “Yes it is, and it’s being held in the front courtyard. A lot of us are using the chance to show off for the journalists and university scouts that came today, you know.”

Senkuu blinks at her. “Yeah...? You told me, I remember.”

Yuzu smiles, all lethal sweetness, and Senkuu has to double-check that there’s actually a table separating them.

“Yes I did,” She agrees. “But did you tell your boyfriend?”

Senkuu stares, and an inkling of understanding begins trickling into him. “Well, no, why would I? He’s on that business trip overseas.”

There’s a moment of silence. Yuzu arches an eyebrow. Senkuu is juggling what amounts to a very colourful bomb so he can’t slap a hand to his face the way he really, _really_ wants to.

“Let me guess - he’s not on that business trip overseas, is he?”

“He must’ve returned early,” Yuzu confirms, finally relenting with a reluctant smile. “He’s out front right now, and it’s cute I suppose, that he wants to see you first thing after coming back.” She giggles at the face Senkuu makes. “_But_ maybe you could get him off the campus so he isn’t clogging up the entrance with his fans.”

Senkuu heaves a sigh and contemplates ignoring the whole problem and just hoping it’ll go away, but today is a big opportunity for Yuzu, and he’s pretty sure that even if he stays in his lab, his stupid significant other will just _come get him_ once he loses his patience with simply waiting.

Senkuu looks down one more time at his ongoing experiment, and then heaves a mournful sigh and moves the whole thing to the sink, hooking a foot under the table as well to pull out the chemical disposal bin.

Yuzu claps her hands together. “Wonderful! Have fun with your boyfriend this weekend. I’ll see you on Monday!”

She’s gone again in the next breath, and Senkuu is left rolling his eyes at thin air. He shoves his safety goggles up, watching the water run for a moment before glancing out the nearby wall of windows. It’s a nice day - clear skies, spring weather.

_“-it’s cute I suppose, that he wants to see you first thing after coming back.”_

Senkuu scoffs and ignores the ridiculous squirmy feeling in his chest.

“That dumbass better not have brought flowers again.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Senkuu rounds the side of a building and grimaces at the sight that greets him - a literal mob at the school gates, pressed up around one person leaning against the side of a damn limo. The blond hair is unmistakable, that much brighter under the sunlight, and his signature grin could charm the feathers off of birds, never mind the idiots twittering around him at the moment.

Nanami Ryuusui is as much a force of nature as always, charismatic without even trying, if the crowd around him is anything to go by, all of them vying for his attention. Even from this distance, Senkuu can see that he’s shed his suit jacket but he still has on a white button-up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, collar folded back to bare his throat and part of his chest.

He looks good, and it’s been a month since Senkuu last saw him. He’d been in Italy, for a series of conferences on a new sailing vessel he’d finally finished and unveiled. They haven’t even had time to skype much over the past few weeks, Senkuu busy with his final projects and exams and interviews, Ryuusui with his speeches and meetings. Senkuu hadn’t expected to see him again for at least another week or so.

He stops a few feet short of the crowd, debating whether or not forcing his way through to the limo would be worth the hassle. He could always just go out the back and then circle around, although that would take him twice as long.

He eyes the throng of bodies in front of him. Or maybe not. It doesn’t help that he’s not very tall.

Still, he doesn’t feel like getting elbowed in the gut today, so the back exit it is. Or that’s what he decides, but just as he turns to leave, brown eyes glance up, slicing over the heads of all the people between them, and catches Senkuu’s gaze like very little else can.

Senkuu stills as Ryuusui straightens from his slouch. There’s a girl at his shoulder, still babbling at him about something or other, but Ryuusui has always had a way of looking at Senkuu like the rest of the world could disappear and he wouldn’t even notice. His eyes seem to light up, even though Senkuu knows that’s not physically possible, and without so much as a by-your-leave, Ryuusui surges forward and begins pushing his way through the crowd. He has much better luck with that than Senkuu would’ve (without his electricity ray, but his university has informed him that it sets a bad example if he leaves bodies everywhere, and also it’s illegal), and the sheer force of his stride as he powers his way towards Senkuu ensures that his fans part for him.

“Senkuu!” Ryuusui exclaims, and his grin is smaller than before when he was grandstanding for strangers but it’s also softer, and Senkuu finds himself smiling back before he really registers it on his own face. He ticks it up to a smirk and swings his bag out of the way just as Ryuusui reaches him.

“Hey dumbass, what did I saw about picking me up from school-”

The rest of his sentence is lost as Ryuusui reels him into a kiss, and it isn’t as if Senkuu wasn’t expecting it because this is how Ryuusui _always_ greets him - open and happy and unashamed.

And Senkuu isn’t one for public displays of affection, but he supposes he doesn’t mind so much when it’s Ryuusui’s lips on his, one calloused hand splayed along the curve of his cheek, the other snaking around his waist to pull him close.

Whispers and squeals swell all around them, but they both ignore it with the ease of long practice. Senkuu breaks the kiss off first, but he stays pliant in Ryuusui’s grasp even as one his own hands curls possessively into the collar of Ryuusui’s shirt, fingers brushing over warm skin, gratified when he feels Ryuusui shiver.

His smile is smug though when Senkuu looks at him again, and the arm around Senkuu’s waist is equally possessive as he begins leading them both back to the car.

“Missed me, Senkuu?” It isn’t really a question, not here, with press and prying eyes all around them, so Senkuu only rolls his eyes in response.

“I’ve barely had time to sleep, let alone miss your idiot face,” He shoots back as he clambers into the limo and meets Francois’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “Hey Francois. Did you enjoy Italy?”

He’s granted a faint smile and a regal nod. “I did, Senkuu-sama. I learned several new recipes I can try this weekend. Will you be staying with Ryuusui-sama until Monday?”

Ryuusui slides in then, shutting the door behind him and muting the chatter outside before turning an expectant grin on Senkuu. “Of course he is, right Senkuu? I even wrapped things up early this time.” He sighs dramatically as Francois starts the vehicle and smoothly pulls away from the curb. “I would’ve been here even faster if I’d taken my helicopter, but Francois said you wouldn’t appreciate that.”

Senkuu goes through with his earlier urge and slaps a hand to his face, partly out of exasperation, mostly to hide the amusement twitching at his lips. When he lowers his hand again, Ryuusui is smiling knowingly at him, and Senkuu can only sigh in return. It sounds disgustingly fond even to his own ears.

Oh how far he’s fallen.

“Francois is clearly in possession of all your common sense,” Senkuu mutters. He flicks a considering look at Ryuusui, then glances back at Francois when he sees the partition rising to give them some privacy.

Bless Francois and their obvious mind-reading abilities.

He turns to Ryuusui again, only to huff a laugh when he finds himself being tugged close once more. He goes willingly enough, letting the man maneuver him until he’s flat on his back, head and shoulders pillowed on Ryuusui’s lap.

Loose strands of hair tickle his cheek and collarbone as Ryuusui leans over him. A warm hand grips his chin, a thumb runs along his bottom lip.

“Did you miss me, my star?” Ryuusui murmurs, and Senkuu has to close his eyes for a moment against the sheer unwavering intensity of his gaze.

Sometimes, Ryuusui reminds him of a storm, relentless and overwhelming and beautiful the way only deadly, untamable things can be.

When he opens his eyes, Ryuusui is still watching him, smiling a little when Senkuu reaches up and tangles his fingers in long blond locks.

“Do you really have to ask that every time?” Senkuu grumbles without any real heat. He tugs at Ryuusui’s hair, and of course Ryuusui obliges, leaning down further until he’s close enough for Senkuu to kiss again. The angle’s a little awkward like this but neither of them minds, especially when Ryuusui deepens it, licking into his mouth with a hungry noise at the back of his throat, one large hand slipping under Senkuu’s shirt and dragging up the ladder of his ribs. Senkuu kisses back just as fiercely, his free hand curling around the arch of Ryuusui’s neck, pressing lightly against the groan vibrating under his palm, and suppressing a whimper of his own that Ryuusui drags out of him anyway like he wants to keep every sound Senkuu makes.

Senkuu is embarrassingly breathless when they finally part, and his lips feel far too swollen, but Ryuusui looks similarly flushed and kissed senseless, and Senkuu can feel the hard line of his cock under his shoulder blade. He twitches a shoulder just to see Ryuusui’s eyes snap to focus and darken even further, but they both know better than to fuck in the limo.

Francois won’t kill them, but death would probably be preferable to whatever they’d have in store for them as an alternative revenge.

“I missed you,” Senkuu says instead, marveling at the way Ryuusui freezes, eyes wide and vulnerable for just a breath of a moment, as if he never _knows_ until Senkuu tells him. “Of course I did, you dumbass, it’s been a month. You could’ve called ahead, you know. I would’ve come out to the airport to meet you.”

Ryuusui blinks, breathes, and then his expression melts into another cocky grin. “I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I know you’ve been tired lately. I could save you the drive, so why not?”

Senkuu hums, his hand finding Ryuusui’s and squeezing briefly with the thanks he doesn’t say. Ryuusui chuckles and runs gentle fingers through his hair. “How about you get some rest now? I’ll wake you once we’re back at my place, Francois can cook us dinner, and you can tell me all about that teaching position the Weinberg University offered you.”

Senkuu arches an eyebrow. “I didn’t tell you about the offer yet.”

Ryuusui snorts. “Please, it’s you. Any school would’ve been tripping over itself to get you on their staff.”

Senkuu smirks, because yeah, he knows he’s _that_ good, and the school board of the university Byakuya teaches at reportedly cried when it became clear Senkuu had his heart set on his stepmom’s school. But he also has to fight down the rush of heat creeping up his neck, because Ryuusui’s always had an unshakable faith in him, and somehow, hearing it from him means more to Senkuu than flattery from anyone else.

He rolls onto his side and presses his face into Ryuusui’s shirt instead. Above him, Ryuusui makes a surprised sound that shifts into amusement. “Sleep then?”

Senkuu hums a muffled affirmative, but after a moment, he also adds gruffly, “I’m glad you’re home, Ryuusui.”

The fingers that haven’t stopped petting through his hair pause now, but they start up again after a few seconds.

“Yeah,” Ryuusui agrees quietly, voice pitched low like he’s imparting a secret just for Senkuu. “Yeah, me too, Senkuu. Me too.”

Senkuu nods, satisfied, and closes his eyes, curling into Ryuusui’s warmth. He drifts off to the feel of Ryuusui’s fingers in his hair and his hand still clasped firmly with Senkuu’s own.


End file.
